Blessing again
by Hanji tho
Summary: Roderich comes to Maria Theresa to inform her that he's seeing again Elizabeth. Would she approve it or not?  lame summary...   -oneshot-   a\n:If you have another name for the fanfic, please tell me.


Hetalia does NOT belong to me - this idea, however, does. XD But please, don't flame me

* * *

Roderich smiled a bit nervously as he walked up the steps to Maria Theresa's home. It had been years since he'd been there, though in his time, years weren't all that long. He was nervous in spite of that fact, however, though he tried to push it away as he raised a hand and knocked on her door, waiting patiently for her to open it.

Maria Theresa was playing on a piano as she heard a knock on the front door; she stopped playing and went to answer to the door. "Yes? Who is it?" waiting for a respond from the other side.

"Roderich... Oh, my, Roderich Edelstein," he said softly, hoping that she would hear him through the door. Honestly, he wasn't sure why he was so nervous. Perhaps it was because he was now seeing Elizabeth again, and wasn't sure what sort of response to expect when he told her the news.

"Oh..." she said and opened the door, letting him to enter. "Please, come in." A small smile appeared on her face. "Make yourself at home" she said.

* * *

"Danke, Maria Theresa," Roderich said, stepping inside when she invited him. He slipped off his shoes, leaving them beside the door, before moving further inside to allow her a bit of space. "It has been quite a long time, hasn't it?"

"Oh yes, it has, but I'm happy to see you here." Maria Theresa answered, offering Roderich to have a sit. "Would you like to drink something?"

"I am pleased that I was able to come for a visit." Roderich moved a bit further into the house, glancing around. "Perhaps, if you feel inclined to making tea, but it is not necessary. I have actually come with a purpose," he explained, turning to smile at her. He would have taken a seat, but he was never one to sit before a lady.

"A purpose?" she looked at him with a confused look, "did something happen to you?" she asked in a worried tone. "Wait, I'll go make us tea and then tell me what's going on." And with that she entered to the kitchen and started to make the tea.

"Do not worry yourself. Nothing bad has happened. I shall wait for you here, unless there is something that I may do to assist you." Roderich continued to stand, knowing that tea wouldn't take too long. He breathed a quiet sigh, somehow knowing that the other wouldn't be upset over what he had to say, but somehow still... feeling that irrational nervousness.

"Oh no, it's ok." In 5 minutes Maria Theresa was back to the living room with the tea, she offered the tea to Roderich and sat down, waited until he sat down too.

* * *

Roderich waited until she returned with the tea, taking a seat opposite her on the sofa. "Thank you. It smells lovely," he said, folding his hands in his lap. "I actually came to see you to inform you of Elizabeth and myself. We have decided to see each other. I thought that perhaps you would wish to know."

It took her a few moments to understand what he said, as she poured the tea small porcelain cups. A small smile crossed her face. "Oh, thank you, I'm not opposing your decision, if you want to go back to be together, so do as you wish."

Maria Theresa drank some tea, listening to the words of Roderich. "Since I know you, and I know that you will keep up your promise to make Hungary-chan happy, I will give to both of you my blessing." She answered and finished to drink her tea.

"Danke, Maria Theresa," Roderich said, leaning forward to pick up one of the cups of tea. "I wanted your consent, in a way. Your blessing, if you will. I promise to do my best to make her happier this time around."

Roderich smiled pleasantly, raising the teacup to his lips and sipping at it. As he lowered it, that same smile was on his face. "Thank you again. It means a lot to me to have your support in this. It is not that I would not have tried it anyway, but to know that you feel as such about it makes me feel more at ease." He flushed lightly, a product of his own honesty.

* * *

Maria Theresa laughed slightly at the sight of a flushed Austrian. There was a small pause before she spoke again. "Do you still playing on your piano?" she asked. She wanted to asked him how is going with Hungary, but wasn't sure if she can ask a question about that right now.

"Ja. I still play frequently," he replied. Frequently wasn't quite a strong enough term for the hours upon hours that he spent in front of his piano, but it would work. He took another sip of his tea, giving her another pleasant smile as he lowered his cup. "This tea is most delicious."

"Thank you, I'm happy to hear that," she smiled at his compliment, "would you like to play a little for me?" hoping that he'll agree. It has been quite a long time she heard him playing on a piano.

Roderich nodded and they went to the piano room and he started to play for her.

* * *

If you have any idea for the title please tell me~ ^^


End file.
